August 11, 2009 ECW results
The August 11, 2009 Edition of ECW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's ECW brand, took place on August 11, 2009. Results ; ; *Shelton Benjamin defeated Zack Ryder at 3:10 with Paydirt after hitting a powerbomb in the corner, with Ryder landing back-first against the top turnbuckle *Vladimir Kozlov defeated Kevin Brooks with the Iron Curtain at 1:10; after the match, Ezekiel Jackson appeared, stared at Kozlov, and then dropped Brooks with a uranage; moments later, Kozlov dropped Brooks with a second Iron Curtain; moments later, the crowd chanted "One more time" *Yoshi Tatsu defeated Paul Burchill (w/ Katie Lea) via disqualification at 2:06 when Katie Lea whipped Tatsu with her belt as he ran the ropes; Brie Bella & Nikki Bella served as guest ring announcers for the bout; prior to the match, it was noted Triple H would appear on "Late Night with Jimmy Fallon" later in the night; after the contest, Burchill assaulted Tatsu in the ring until the Hurricane's theme music began; moments later, the Hurricane came out of the crowd and off the top rope onto Burchill, eventually clearing he and Katie Lea from the ring; the Hurricane and Tatsu then shook hands *Tyler Reks defeated Tom James with a springboard dropkick at 1:26; Reks booed by some during the bout *William Regal defeated Tommy Dreamer Other Segments *Featured Gregory Helms conducting a backstage interview with Paul Burchill, alongside Katie Lea, during which Burchill said he refused to be interviewed by a laughing stock and that he knew Helms was The Hurricane :*Moments later, Burchill punched Helms in the face and continued to assault him before walking off. *Included a "Did you know?" graphic which read WWE will produce more hours of original TV this year than HBO and Showtime combined. *Featured extended highlights of the Triple H and Shawn Michaels segment from the previous night's Raw. *Included a backstage segment with Tiffany, Paul Burchill, and Katie Lea in which the Burchills complained about The Hurricane's interference, with Tiffany agreeing that she would talk with Helms but she didn't take ultimatums from anyone. *Featured the announcement John Morrison would face CM Punk Friday on Smackdown! *Included a segment of The Abraham Washington Show in which Washington noted Canada's favorite sport included white guys beating a black object with sticks and then wished Hulk Hogan a happy birthday :*Moments later, Washington brought out ECW World Champion Christian as his guest to review his previous week's extreme rules match against Tommy Dreamer :*Moments later, Christian said the two were still friends and threatened to bring a dentist on Washington's show the following week to put the teeth back in his mouth :*Washington then introduced William Regal as the new #1 contender to the title :*After Regal appeared, he told Christian to keep an eye on what he does to Dreamer in the main event. Commentators *Josh Mathews *Matt Striker Ring Announcer *Tony Chimel Image Gallery ECW 8-11-09 1.jpg ECW 8-11-09 2.jpg ECW 8-11-09 3.jpg ECW 8-11-09 4.jpg ECW 8-11-09 5.jpg ECW 8-11-09 6.jpg External links * ECW on Syfy #166 * ECW #166 on WWE Network Category:2009 television events